Maybe
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "Hey. So about that kiss last night…" I trailed off "I liked it and I was um wondering if um maybe we could do it again maybe." I prepared myself for rejection. "Sure." She got on her toes, wrapped her hands around my neck, and kissed me.


**This takes place in Pilot. I don't own Victorious**

**Jade POV**

I watched as the new girl asked _MY_ boyfriend to kiss her. Obviously he wouldn't, he loves me. He leaned in and kissed her. I can't believe him. He's kissing another girl right in front of me! If this is his way of getting back at me for dumping coffee on new girl's head, then he is overreacting. _She_ was the one who was flirting with my boyfriend. _She_ was the one who was rubbing him. It's really her fault and he shouldn't blame me. I ran into the bathroom and screamed. This is just like when we were 13 and 14 and 15 and 16.

*******13 years old*******

**Jade POV**

The bottle landed on Beck Oliver, the hottest guy in the school. He spun the bottle. It slowed down and landed on me. I sucked in a breath. My first kiss! And with such a hot guy. I went over to him, grabbed his face, and pecked his lips like I wasn't insanely nervous. I walked back to where I was sitting, next to Cat. She looked at me and smiled. The bottle landed on her.

"Who do I have to kiss?" she asked. Everyone pointed at weird puppet kid Robbie sitting next to her. She leaned in and kissed him. She dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Was that your first kiss?!" she screamed/yelled.

"Yeah. Was that yours?"

"Yeah and I think I have a crush on him now"

*******Next day*******

**Beck POV**

I saw Jade West by her locker. I can't believe my first kiss was with such a hot girl. I wanna ask her out but I'm scared she'll say no. Surely someone this pretty would be interested in someone. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. So about that kiss last night…" I trailed off "I liked it and I was um wondering if um maybe we could do it again maybe." I prepared myself for rejection.

"Sure." She got on her toes, wrapped her hands around my neck, and kissed me. She pulled away and I mentally prepared myself to ask her out. I looked into her eyes and chickened out.

"Um… gotta go bye!" I ran away. Well that didn't work. I need a new plan.

*******Later*******

**Jade POV**

I walked in front of my locker to see Beck making out with some gank. I dragged Cat away from Robbie and into the bathroom.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Cat screamed "did you not see the hair twirling, and the giggling, and the flirty shoulder pushing?! I was gonna get him to kiss me again!"

"I saw Beck kissing another girl." I clenched my fists.

"Who was it?"

"Not sure, but it definitely pissed me off."

*******Later*******

**Beck POV**

I saw Jade walking over to my locker looking pissed as hell. I smiled inwardly.

"Who was that gank you were kissing in front of my locker this morning?" she demanded.

"Alyssa Vaughn is not a gank," I said, pretending to care about Alyssa.

"Why were you kissing her?"

"Why do you care?" I smirked. Her facial expression changed from angry to a smirk.

"You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?"

"Did it work?"

"Maybe"

"Then maybe I was."

"Then maybe I wanna kiss you."

"Then maybe you should do it." She grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"Do you maybe wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Maybe"

*******16 years old*******

**Jade POV**

"Beck I can't believe you!" I screamed.

"What did I do this time?!" he screamed back.

"You were flirting with those girls! Every. Single. One!"

"You have to stop overreacting about everything! You are the ONLY girl I want. If you can't see this, I think we should take a break" he stormed off. I wanted to call out after him but I figured this would be like the rest of our break ups: we would fight, break up, he'd kiss another girl, make me jealous, say he was just seeing how much I cared, and we'd kiss. I ran over to Cat who was busy drawing something. I looked over and saw something that slightly resembled a cat, if you look at it in the dark with your eyes closed.

"Are you drawing a cat?" I asked, curious to see if my guess was right.

"Yeah. It's funny because it's a cat and I'm Cat." I faked a laugh just to make her happy. "I'm gonna give it to Robbie. When I said I liked cats he said he liked cats. It's funny because he was talking to me. Because my name it Cat." Something told me he doesn't _really_ like cats but I didn't say anything about it. I dragged her to the bathroom.

"MY CAT!" she screamed.

"This is an emergency, you can pick it up later." I checked the bathroom to see if anyone was using the stalls.

"What is so important that you pulled me away from my cat?"

"Beck and I broke up. I'm not really worried about that because we always make up in about an hour. I'm worried about our kiss after. It's usually just a peck but I want it to be a make out this time. The problem is we've never made out before. He's made out with other girls before but I've never made out with a guy before. I know, I know, I'm 16 but we've never had the chance. Please help me." I felt her wrap my arms around me.

"Just relax, don't use your teeth, and don't bite him. Can I please have my cat now?" I smiled at her three year crush on Robbie that he was too stupid to notice. I nodded and she ran out. I fixed my hair and put on some vanilla lip gloss. Beck's favorite. I walked out in front of my locker where he always is when he kisses girls to make me jealous. I literally pulled her off of him and kissed him. Relax, no teeth, no biting. I turned our kiss into a make out. It was perfect. I pulled away.

"Wanna maybe get back together?" he asked.

"Maybe"

*******Real time******

**Jade POV**

Two weeks after we make out for the first time and he's kissing another girl. This is the first time he's ever kissed a girl other than me when we're not dating. I heard him banging on the door.

"Jade, I know you're in there," he shouted "I'm coming in."

"Why?" I said, turning my back to him.

"Because I'm an idiot" he said, turning me around. "Do you maybe wanna kiss me?" he asked.

"Maybe" I said as I pulled him in for a kiss.

**I tried to make it longer than my usual chapters by adding the cat thing so I hope I did a good job with that. I tried to make a second reason why Jade was so pissed at Beck by adding the make out thing. I hope I was realistic with that considering I'm 16 and never been really kissed #foreveralone**


End file.
